Always Wait
by MioSiriban
Summary: La sobre protección familiar en muchas ocasiones suele ser un tierno gesto. Pero, en nochebuena, sería todo lo contrario para Silver y Blaze. ONE-SHOT [Silvaze] [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Jamás he publicado algo tan triste (?)  
** **Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog pertecen a SEGA.  
** **ADVERTENCIA: lengua obsceno y muerte de un personaje.  
100% Silvaze. **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Uno, dos, tres copos.**_

Admira como caen los copos de nieve, como un niño apunto de caer en un profundo sueño. Está emocionado, está nervioso, está... angustiado. Vale, decidió llegar veinte minutos antes, pero es que la impaciencia le gana por completo. Su pelaje y púas plateadas se confunden con la nieve, es triste y hermoso no distinguirse de ella. Su amada alguna vez lo comparó de esa manera: como un hermoso erizo nevado y es que, a pesar de que ella no es muy buena demostrando sus sentimientos, cuando le afloran es de la más bella de las formas.

Ya han transcurrido los veinte minutos... Los párpados, no los siente, ¡Vaya que hace frío!

La emoción gana por demás. En cualquier momento, aparecería su gatita lila, luciendo como una bella dama de la navidad. Navidad... Dulce época, piensa, apretando un poco el obsequio entre sus manos.

* * *

Sonríe inconsciente, mirando su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Se viste con rapidez y timidez, él la espera y no debe tardar. Blaze The Cat está emocionada y feliz, su amor la ha citado para verse en el parque... Su amor totalmente prohibido, porque sí lo descubriesen... Ese es su mayor temor. Nadie debe descubrirlo, mucho menos su familia.

Observa el maquillaje en su estuche... Solo un retoque, a él no le gusta verla maquillada. Se sonroja; él le ha dicho lo hermosa que es a su parecer, con su rostro limpio y puro. Aunque le cuesta aceptarlo, es así, él la ama por su belleza, por ser ella y nada más ella. Se coloca un buen abrigo, al mirar por la ventana los copos nevados empiezan a caer... Ya es hora de irse, su amor la espera.

— Blaze, sal de inmediato.

Escucha la ruda y rotunda voz de su primo, al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Sus nervios se desatan, no es el momento... No, de todos, menos él.

— ¿Qué sucede, primo? — Pregunta fingiendo una voz normal sin titubeos. No es el momento de tartamudear, no es el momento de que sus nervios la traicionen.

— ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!

El grito la desconcierta, el corazón le bombea como una locomotora fuera de control. Los nervios la carcomen. Algo ha pasado y, al parecer, no es muy bueno. Suspira, intenta armarse de valor y ata su pelaje lila en su típica coleta.

 _Sé fuerte Blaze. Sé fuerte por Silver._

Y se obliga a convencerse de ello, de controlarse en vano. Lo que menos necesita es otra discusión con ese amargado familiar, infame, entrometido. Sale de la habitación y se encuentra con su mirada de furia; su primo es más alto que ella, de un pelaje morado profundo, pero comparte el mismo tono dorado de ojos que ella. Blaze siente el temor recorrerle por el cuerpo, como la sangre misma, su primo en este momento parece todo, menos un ser civilizado, se asemeja de hecho a una bestia fuera de control sedienta de sangre...

Un sonido en seco resuena en la casa.

Le ha propinado una fuerte bofetada en su delicada mejilla.

— Explícame niña... ¿A dónde vas?

— Y-Ya te lo dije... voy a ver a Amy.— Lucha por contener sus lágrimas, que brotan, que queman.

 _El dolor arde._

— ¡Mientes! — Y de repente, la toma del pelaje con fuerza descomunal, como propia bestia, sin delicadeza alguna. La arrastra por los pasillos bajo los chillidos de dolor de Blaze. Los ojos de la chica se ensanchan inconmensurables, al ser lanzada sobre la mesa del ordenador... En la pantalla, divisa las conversaciones con quien más ama.— ¿Hace cuánto hablas con un tal Silver The Hedgehog?

— Primo... D-Déjame explicarte... ¡No es un mal chico te lo juro!

Sus emociones salen amargas como su dolor palpable... Ella nunca es así, ver a Blaze The Cat como una pobre muchachita llorando sin medida, como sí sus ojos jamás pudiesen dejar de llorar, las mejillas rojas a más no poder, al rojo vivo... Su sentir, al rojo vivo. Su mundo se desmorona, justo ese día en víspera de navidad. Lo único que acompaña sus lloriqueos intensos es la musiquita que surge de las lucecitas del árbol de navidad.

— No tienes nada que explicar... ¡¿Por qué mierda te cuesta tanto obececer?! — La patea en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire. Pero nota que ha salido más que eso, cuando ve las gotas de un líquido carmesí en el piso en que ha caido.

 _Su sangre._

— ¡¿Por qué no entiendes?! ¡HIJA DE PUTA! — Otra patada, esta vez en su pecho. El maldito es fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Pone sus manos en su cuello... Planea estrangularla. Así lo hace, Blaze no tarda en sentir la falta de oxígeno y la desesperación por obtenerlo. No puede hacer nada, más que llorar.— A ver sí aprendes maldita niñata...

Ha soltado su cuello y ella por fin respira, pero no deja de llorar. Abre sus ojos nublados por su salinidad y estos una vez más divisan con horror a su familiar.

— No... ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!

* * *

Frunce el ceño. Han transcurrido treinta minutos desde la hora en que habían quedado... ¿Se habría ella olvidado de él? No, seguro era tráfico o algo por el estilo. Siempre la esperaría, siempre.

 _Debí traer un mejor abrigo._

La nieve ha cubierto tal cual manto blanco que es. El frío que transmite, acoge al erizo plateado, en consuelo de la espera. Ella tarda, ha de ser una buena razón... ella debe estar bien, ella debe estarlo.

 _No siento mis piernas._

* * *

— ¡Basta! Basta...

Siente el rostro entumecido de tanto llorar. Hay moretones, enormes hematomas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su primo la ha dejado al pie del árbol de navidad y no muy lejos de ellos yacen los jeans y bragas. que ella portaba Él se levanta, a acomodarse el pantalón, dejando a Blaze entre sus quejidos de dolor...

— No hemos terminado estúpida mocosa.— Y la toma una vez más de su pelaje lila manchado de sangre. La mira con desprecio, pero le sonríe sádico.— Ahora ese cabrón no podrá tomarte. Nunca lo hará.

La patea una vez más y la deja tirada en el lecho navideño. El familiar de Blaze se levanta, dejándola en la inconsciencia y en pésimas condiciones.

El sujeto camina hasta una gabeta y abre uno de los cajones, de ahí saca una pistola de perfecto calibre. Observa una vez más a la gata yacida singular a un cadáver sin vida.

— Hay que terminar con esto.

* * *

Los ojos se cierran casi por sí solos y al percatarse de ello los abre de inmediato. Mira la hora... han transcurrido dos horas. Algo no está bien. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? Recuerda todos esos momentos en los que con torpeza le ha expresado su amor, en como la hacía sonreír y se daba cuenta de que en verdad la amaba con todas sus jodidas fuerzas. ¿Sería acaso todo... una mentira?

— Blaze... ¿Me mentiste?

Se murmura a sí mismo, dejando sus fervientes e inevitables lágrimas correr por sus pómulos y gotear al llegar al borde de su mentón. El frío que lo consume, le impide moverse y tampoco planea hacerlo. Su cuerpo no responde, está tieso por completo, como una figura de juguete... Ese frío que lo ha acompañado en esa velada, ese frío que sido tan gentil en recibirlo como un gran amigo... Debe de entregarse a ese frío, es lo menos que puede hacer ahora.

Con la esperanza pérdida y debilidad absoluta, alza la mirada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan... Una sonrisa, luchando con su inmovilidad, surca alegre...

— ¡Blaze!

Luce radiante y preciosa, como esperaba, luce más hermosa de lo usual. Ahí estaba su gatita lila, mirándolo con ojitos resplandecientes y preciosos. Amaba la mirada dorada de su dama... de repente, logra moverse y corre hacia ella para tomarla en brazos y plantarle el más apasionado de los besos... Y ella le sonríe, los estrecha con sus delgados brazos.

— Feliz navidad, Silver...

— Feliz navidad, Blaze...

* * *

Ha llegado donde su prima y ese erizo plateado habían acordado. La caída de nieve fue extraordinaria, no había ni un alma en aquel parque y el frío seguramente ha se ser inferior a grados bajo cero. Es imposible que ese tipo esté allí, hay que estar loco para quedarse... Excelente, ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo donde sea que viviera y masacrarlo de una vez por todas.

Antes de retirarse, da una ojeada a las bancas y no puede creer lo que ve; el erizo plateado permanecía sentado en una de las bancas, cubierto por la helada nieve y al acercarse comprueba que ya está inanimado... la vida se ha escapado de su cuerpo... ¿Esperó a Blaze todo ese tiempo? Fuera como fuera, la hipotermia ha hecho el trabajo por él.

El tal Silver estaba muerto.

* * *

 ** _Después de haber sido abusada por mi primo, desperté en una cama de hospital. Lo primero que mis ojos divisaron fue a Sonic y a Amy mirándome con tristeza... les dije que todo estaba bien, que lo que pasó ya no importaba, pero por como lucían pude intuir que había algo más._**

 ** _No dudé en preguntar por Silver en cuanto pude y fue Shadow quien fue capaz de decirme lo que esa nochebuena sucedió. Mi primo había sido apresado en la mañana de Navidad. Las autoridades habían encontrado el cadáver de Silver. Me sentí morir. Grité, grité como sí no hubiera un mañana y lloré tanto como pude. Amy y Cream me brindaron toda la ayuda posible, no me dejaron sola ni un segundo._**

 ** _El año nuevo fue tan miserable, como ahora lo era mi vida. Las patadas y maltratos lograron causarme un terrible daño en órganos vitales y recibí tratamiento por ello. Tratamiento en vano._**

 ** _Solo me quiero morir._**


End file.
